New Days Ahead
by jaded-views
Summary: Harry just wants to have fun.AU


Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Author's note: I need to stop putting out stuff until I can actually get somewhere with my other fics-but I can't help it! But I know this won't be long-thank god. Just some fun (hopefully).

New Days Ahead

The Great hall was abuzz with the chatter of students who finally felt free. The war was over and apart from a few lives lost, they world was on its way to better days.

Staff and students alike set new goals to achieve since everyone realized they were lucky to still be here. No one wanted to waste what time they had. And it seems that even Ron had finally figured that it had to be now or never and had finally asked Hermione out.

"This year is all about having a good time," Ron announced to the seated seventh years. "no sneaky Slytherines and no Snape!" There was a round of applause at that.

"Well we still need to focus on classes Ronald. Don't forget, were taking our NEWTS this year." Everyone at the table made a face at Hermione. "Well we do!"

Ron wrapped an arm his ruffled girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead in apology.

Harry paid little attention to the going-ons at the table. He was busy wrapped around the thought of his first year free of serious responsibility. For the first time he could do anything (well maybe not anything) without it being front page news since the Wizarding world forgot about his existence the moment he took away their 'little problem'.

He didn't mind. He didn't need the scrutiny of others this year. This year is all about him for a change. There were new days ahead and he intends to enjoy it fully.

Harry, Ron and Hermione enter Potions with mixed feelings. Hermione was excited about their final year and was eager to begin and to find out who there new teacher was and what he would be like. Ron was frowning and complaining that they had another 'git who used way too much gel' and was not going to like him but fail him just for the heck of it and Harry…well Harry was indifferent to it all.

For the first time in his life he felt free. No more Vodemort since he was taken care of over the summer. No more Snape after he was found to not only be a Death Eater but a little too interested in the first year boys. And no more hiding his sexuality. Not that he was afraid of coming out. He just hadn't thought doing so in the middle of a war was the wisest move.

So here he is, a gay champion ready to relax and to take life as it comes. Not even the threat of a new Snape could quell his good mood.

"This is bollocks. You'd think after all we did they'd give us time off from school," Ron nagged for the thousandth time.

"Oh Ronald, stop nagging. We need to finish school to get jobs and if you want to be an auror at the same time as Harry and your classmates you and not be stuck in training while everyone else is off on missions you should be quiet."

Ron, grumbling, sat down next to her with Harry beside him. For a while now Harry had been feeling like he didn't want to be an auror any more. All the fighting during the war has left him wanting anything but more evil wizards in his life let alone running it.

Still silent he pulled out his quill and parchment and set them aside as the door swung open and a figure came striding in with purposeful and single-minded grace. At first Harry had the irrational thought that it was probably Snape's cousin and Ron's muttering of 'greasy gits' didn't help, but as the figure turned all that craziness vanished.

The man was a silver god. An Adonis with hair more silver than blond, skin the color of alabaster and eyes a grey that trapped and held yours at attention. It was hard to tell from the robes immaculately put together but Harry new his body would be lean and toned.

There was sighs form most of the girls and not a few boys.

Harry sat there frozen to his chair lost in the man's deep grey eyes. Those eyes swept the entire class lingering on Harry a moment longer than any one else. Then they passed over as he greeted the class.

"Good morning. I am Draco Malfoy, your new Potion's instructor."

And with those few words Harry was captivated and a plan began to take shape in his mind.

"Told you," Ron muttered. "What is it with Potion professors and hair gel?"

REVIEW!


End file.
